


The End Times

by thetroublewiththetribbles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: What am I doing, oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroublewiththetribbles/pseuds/thetroublewiththetribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon is ready to make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One and a half months earlier…

 

“Don’t worry about it! We can discuss the details later!” Bill chimed cheerfully.

 

“You failed me last time demon, how do I know you’ll succeed this time?” Gideon glared up at Bill, remembering their last encounter.

Bill crossed his arms and floated around to Gideon’s right side. “It will work. Trust me.” Bill held out his hand, blue flames curling around it. “Do we have a deal kid?”

“No, not this time Bill. I need guaranteed results and you don’t give them. Now get out of here!”

Bill shrugged. “Fine kid. It’s your loss. Just remember I’m always around, if you decide you’re ready just give me a call.” Bill glowed and opened a portal on the wall, floating through it and dissappearing. A ring was left, containing many symbols and an unfinished picture of Bill himself in the middle.


	2. Chapter 2

One and a half months later.

 

Dipper glued the last of the unicorn hair around the shack, completing the circle. A multi-colored bubble with ancient symbols covering the outer film enveloped the home for a brief moment, before dissipating.

“Well,” he said, “that’s the last of it.”

“Good job Dipper.” Ford said. “Now we can be sure that we will be safe from Bill’s mind tricks.”

Bill scoffed, watching them through one of his many portals in his own relm.

“Hah. You wish sixxer. You may have saved your family from me, but I have a whole town of pawns to pick from. Now who will it be..”

He mused, images of the townsfolk flashing across his eye.

“Ah. He said. Perfect. He should be ready soon…” Bill laughed, a picture of Gideon in his eye.

* * *

 

Gideon tore down the kitten poster from his wall, revealing a circle with symbols and an unfinished Bill Cipher drawing in the center. Gideon picked up a piece of chalk and drew Bill’s eye, finishing the drawing.

“I’m ready to make a deal.”

The portrait begun to glow, emitting a horrid screeching sound that only be described as the pained screams of the damned; a laughing could be heard from the portal.

“Ahahaha.” Bill emerged from the portal. “Oh boy it’s you,” he floated down to Gideon, “so tell me kid, does this mean you changed your mind?”

“I-I have. I’m ready to make a deal Bill.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have the third, and most likely, final chapter of this posted before the new episode comes out, buuuuut just in case something comes up and I am unable to finish it before then, I'm posting the first and second chapters now.


End file.
